First Order
The First Order was a military and political organization which was active approximately thirty years after the Battle of Endor. Inspired by the principles of the Galactic Empire, the First Order fought against the Resistance, and later the New Republic and its Imperial allies for control of the galaxy. Description The First Order was a military junta inspired by the Galactic Empire. The organization was led by a figure who assumed the title of Supreme Leader. Approximately thirty years after the Battle of Endor, Snoke retained the title. Like its predecessor, the First Order employed the use of stormtroopers, including variants such as flametroopers and snowtroopers, with the former utilizing First Order snowspeeders. It also utilized Heavy Artillery Stormtroopers and Riot Control Stormtroopers, of whom Captain Phasma was a leader. The First Order also utilized TIE fighters as well as a Special Forces variant, and a new brand of Star Destroyer of which the Finalizer was a member. Its primary base of operations was known as Starkiller Base, an ice converted into a stronghold. The base housed a [[Superweapon/Canon|superweapon] capable of destroying entire star systems. General Hux assumed command of the base. Much like the old Empire, the First Order employed the services of Force-sensitives. Supreme Leader Snoke was known to be a powerful figure in the dark side of the Force, while Kylo Ren, who worked under him, was a member of the Knights of Ren. Despite having Force-sensitives within its ranks, the First Order did not employ the use of Sith or Inquisitors like its predecessor. History Rise of the First Order During the Galactic Civil War, the Alliance to Restore the Republic struck a major blow against the Galactic Empire during the Battle of Endor. With the deaths of Emperor Palpatine and his apprentice, Darth Vader, the battle severely shattered the now-leaderless Empire. In the years that followed, the Empire fractured into many babbling warlord kingdoms while Rebel Alliance, reorganized into the New Republic, continued to liberate more planets from the Empire's grip. Knowing the war would go on for many years, the New Republic and the remnants of the Imperial core, signed a peace treaty. A Demilitarized Zone was formed, separating the Imperial territories from the Republic's. Then the Galactic Cold War started in the wake it all. The Imperial warlord factions also signed the treaty, in fear of retaliation, however, they were typically more aggressive towards the Republic, and the core Empire itself. The First Order started out as a clandestine Imperial faction, established in the Unknown Regions. Following the treaty, the First Order sought to expand its territory and rule. It launched multiple simultaneous invasions of other warlord territories with its sizable fleet of ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer's and other capital ships. One by one, the factions fell or surrendered to the growing might of the First Order as it gained innumerable amounts of territory. Soon the First Order became the largest Imperial break-away faction, second only to the Pentastar Alignment. With common goals of Imperial Unification and such, the Alignment eventually merged with the First Order, effectively doubling its size and power.